


Deliver us the Third Reich

by thatonecatcalledferrero13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bellatrix is a good mom, Concentration Camps, Dark Harry, Dark Ron, Dudley is a country, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, England is a Dick, F/M, Fascism, Good Dudley, Human Trafficking, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Music, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Military Backstory, Multi, Nazi Uniforms, Nazis, Nice Dursley Family, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Powerful Dudley, Psychological Torture, Sane Bellatrix, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Ron, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Taboo, This author is saying too much already oh well, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecatcalledferrero13/pseuds/thatonecatcalledferrero13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolphus Archimbals Dieter Herrmann-Beilschmidt is the son of Gertrude Adelind Beilschmidt nee Herrmann and Ludwig Beilschmidt, also known as Nazi (Germany) and Germany. He is the Third Reich that Adolf Hitler had been waiting years for and with his birth comes the rise of an empire. At the end of the war, the Allies round up the weakened Nazi and Third Reich. In her desperation for his safety she turns Reich into a human child, sending him off into the ocean in hopes of him being free from imprisonment. He ends up at a river where Bellatrix Lestrange finds him, and take him in as her son. Adolphus Romulus Black-Lestrange is doted on by the Dark Order and is predicted to be a great Death Eater. But hen the Dark Lord falls, everything turns to ruin. Bellatrix, desperate for her son to not have to face Dementors, finds Vrnon and Petunia Dursley. Killing their child and replacing it with Adolphus, she is imprisoned. Adolphus then meets Harry Potter, and cant see why he is so hated and strike up a friendship with the boy. When Harry's letter comes, so does Adolphus's. As they enter the Wizarding World, Adolphus is determined to find his mother and bring a resurrection to the Third Reich, as powerful and vengeful as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver us the Third Reich

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by 'Deliver Us' from 'Prince of Egypt'. It's my first fanfic *le gasp* so bear with me here. I own nothing except for the original characters.  
> German: Italics  
> Italian: Bold  
> Thoughts: Underlined  
> Sorry it's rather short I promise the other chapters will be longer ^J^

"You vant me to do vhat now?" Nazi gaped at her boss, incredulous. Her boss, Adolf Hitler, just raised an eyebrow.' You heard me." Nazi shifted uncomfortably, looking out the door towards where a tall, muscular blonde stood, talking to a perky little Italian with a weird curl. "Good Gott," she breathed as Hitler just shrugged. She shook her head, sighing. "Feli von't be happy." Hitler snorted,"I don't see how zhat's a problem, he vants to be here, he’ll have to deal vith how our business is run." Nazi grimaced. ‘Right, just business, a child is not just business!’ But she said nothing and simply nodded. Adolf waved her dismissively,"Good now go prepare ve start ze conception process tonight. Oh and alert him of this as well,  _ja_?" Nazi felt her heart sink, but showed herself out the door and walked over to the blue-eyed country. "Ludvig?," she asked nervously. The blonde nation stopped berating the tiny Mediterranean country and looked a her. " _Ja?_ ” She stared at the ground. " _Du musst mich ficken._ " As expected the Germans eyes widened and his face went red." _Komm wieder?_ " She sighed and braced herself. “ _Du musst mich ficken , Bestellungen Chefs . Ich werde Sie in Ihrem Zimmer in einer Stunde zu treffen._ ” she walked off, taking deep breaths as she left the stunned German and confused Italian behind her. "Ve~, what did she say Luddy?” “You don't vant to know.”  
  
\---------  
“ _So dass Sie wollen, dass ich dich ficken eh?_ ”Ludwig's eyes bore into her, making her shiver. She raised her head. “ _Wir müssen, sagte der Chef, so müssen wir eine Gewerkschaft zu machen, ein Kind gezeugt wird, rein geschäftlich, damit Sie weiterhin ficken deine kleine Italien, nicht zu verlieren._ ” Germany snorted but nodded. Sighing, she settle back for a long night of passionless sex. As the night passes, so does their lack of passion. Grunts and moans vibrate through the room, as Nazi’s face was alight with pleasure as she gave a low moan, Germany’s massive manhood buried within her dripping sex. She wailed as she came, the tightening of her pussy dragging the Germanic country’s cum from within his engorged cock with a roar. As they lay spent, she reveled in the afterglow of their love-making. It had been pure bliss, and deep within her she craved more. She looked over to her partner and then proceeded to roll over and started trailing kisses down his jawline and towards his chest nibbling his neck. He left our a low groan in response and opened his eyes halfway to watch her work as she took his cock in her mouth. “ _Gehen wieder, Hure?_ ” She looked up from her work and sneered at him, giving his cock a tight squeeze, causing him to whimper. “ _Sie scheinen die Hure hier, mein Geliebter sein._ ” Germany growled at her but she licked his shaft and he moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his toes curling in pleasure. She smirked and continued ravishing him, then slid his large cock inside her and began to slowly ride him, eliciting moans and pants from the country. And this continued until they could no longer gather enough strength to continue fucking.

  
\--------  
  
A year later, Nazi smiled at the round face of the baby that cooed happily up at her, his eyes, blue like his father's but with his mother's red in a ring around the blue. The baby gurgled happily, reaching for his mother, his hands grasping her long curly black locks. She kissed him on his head and handed him to her boss, who presented him to the roaring crowd. “ _Alle begrüßen das Dritte Reich!_ ” The crowd roared again with joy “ _Heil Hitler!_ ” Ludwig moved to stand beside his wife, their marriage sealed by the birth of their son, Feliciano standing tearfully on the side. Mussolini was staring blankly out into the crowd, feigning nonchalance though there was regret swarming his eyes. Hitler was standing at the podium grinning maniacally with the baby lying in his arms. Nazi walked up, Germany behind her, and she gathered her child up in his clothes and walked off, not noticing the sorrowful gaze that passed between him and Italy. It was when Reich began sobbing for his father was when the German finally caught up with the Nazi. She looked at him kindly, her eyes wiser than from hen she was younger. He noted that she seemed far more mature than the day her son was born. " _You really love him don't you?_ " Ludwig choked at her blunt question. He flushed and looked down, too ashamed to face her. " _Ja_." he mumbled. she shook her head sadly, “Then why did you enter a loveless marriage like you did?” He shrugged, “ _I'm obligated as such, it's for the greater good of the country._ ” Nazi snorted. “ _I think that's bullshit, but you know do as you like, I'm not gonna say anything._ ” Germany sighed and opened his arms encircling her. “ _Gertrude its gonna be fine._ ” She snuggled into his hug, giving him a glare. “ _Like hell it's not. I know you love Feli and I'm fine, but we are married. That's a real setback for you, you know._ ” Ludwig sighed. “ _Ja I know, but it's not a good idea to break it off when our union makes the country stronger._ ” They walked off towards their shared chambers, and as they reached their room Gertrude smirked. “ _You know, Feli seems like he's hiding something._ ” Ludwig looked uncomfortable. “ _It's probably nothing._ ” He tried to assure her but the tic in his eye gave it away. “ _I knew it!_ ” Gertrude squealed waking Adolphus and causing him to fuss loudly. “ _Shh shh mein liebe._ ” she soothed. “ _It's alright don't worry. So Feli’s pregnant?_ ” Ludwig nodded uncomfortably, unsure of his two-faced wife's response. Her people's cruelty and insanity often leaked into her, and he was worried as to what she could do to his pregnant lover. Since Mussolini had been adamant about him and Italy being married, they'd taken it as a fact. Until Gertrude came and Hitler eagerly paired him off with her as his dream of the Third Reich becoming carnate had become a possibility. Heartbroken he and Feli tried to keep their affair secret but Gertrude had easily found out, and to say she was not pleased was an understatement. She had tortured Feli until he went insane unable to speak anything save “ **I’m sorry!** ” and would enter a panic attack every time he saw Ludwig. It had pained Germany to no end to be separated from his soul mate but he waited out until Italy's insanity passed. So it was safe to say that he was worried about her reaction but to his surprise she seemed happier, cuddling Adolphus possessively as she grinned at the country. “ _Thats wonderful now my little liebe can have a friend, but all his love will be for me._ " ‘Ah That's it, her obsessiveness has found someone else to focus on now I doubt I need to worry about her torturing Feli again.’ “ _So I'll be spending nights with him alright liebling?_ ” he asked hesitantly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “ _Are you asking me or telling me?_ ” She then nodded smirking.” _I didn't know you were kinky like that tesoro._ ” She sneered her facial expression making him shiver. Adolphus then chose that moment to wail, his lips searching for his mother's nipple. Gertrude’s eyes softened and she turned away from him, looking down at the baby. “ _Ich liebe ihn_ ” she murmured, “ _This is my child, he will be powerful._ ”Then she put him down, looking out the window to where the sun was setting. ‘Aye, he will be a wonderful king.’

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ja-yes  
> Gott-God  
> Du musst mich ficken.- You must fuck me  
> Komm wieder?- Come again?  
> Du musst mich ficken , Bestellungen Chefs . Ich werde Sie in Ihrem Zimmer in einer Stunde zu treffen.-You have to fuck me, bosses orders. I'm going to meet you in your room in an hour.  
> So dass Sie wollen, dass ich dich ficken eh?-So you want me to fuck you eh?  
> Wir müssen, sagte der Chef, so müssen wir eine Gewerkschaft zu machen, ein Kind gezeugt wird, rein geschäftlich, damit Sie weiterhin ficken deine kleine Italien, nicht zu verlieren.-We must, said the chief, so we need to make a union, conceive a child, just business, so you can continue to fuck your little Italy, not too loose.  
> Gehen wieder, Hure?- here again whore?  
> Sie scheinen die Hure hier, mein Geliebter sein- you seem like the whore here my lover


End file.
